Talk:Bomb
Stranded entering the Lanayru Province the shadow beasts dont appear until you have bombs in your possession. Although you probably could if you wasted all your bombs fighting them or just wasted them for fun. Oni Link 09:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Bomb Capacity Upgrades In the original Legend of Zelda, you can buy the ability to carry more bombs. There isn't actually an item associated with it though (like a bomb bag). I can't find any mention of this on the wiki, and was wondering how it should be added. Should we make a page for bag-independent "Bomb Expansions", or just explain it in all the relevant pages; the LoZ section for Bomb, Old Man (who sells you the upgrades), the dungeon you get it in (when found in a dungeon and not a cave), etc.. We may also want to make an entry for LoZ in the Bomb Bag page, as these are exactly the same, only unnamed. Also, note that the Mad Batter from Link's Awakening gives you similar unnamed ammo capacity upgrades for bombs, arrows, and magic powder, which are only ever mentioned on his page, and on Magic Powder's page (so bombs, arrows, bomb bag, and quiver do not mention them).--Fierce Deku (talk) 07:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :The Oracle games share a similar Bomb Capacity Upgrade, you buy a bomb upgrade in the subrosian shop in Oracle of Seasons and a Fairy gives it to you in Oracle of Ages. In those games is depicted as obtaining a bomb that explodes somehow allowing you to carry more bombs. Oni Link 10:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I think it would be appropriate to add that information to this page (and all others that apply) since that's what we did with the Magic Meter upgrades. Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:14, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Good points; I'd forgotten about the Oracle upgrades, and this is the same concept as the Magic Meter upgrades, so should probably be handled the same way. I also just remembered that the Great Fairy Venus gives you capacity upgrades in ALttP. Great Faeries do the same thing in WW and MC, but they actually give you physical quivers/bomb bags so that's covered. :::I think we should also mentioned the arrow/bomb upgrades in the Quiver and Bomb Bag pages. They have the same effect, and people looking for ammo capacity upgrades in those games might look for them under Bomb Bag/Quiver. We could give them a sub-section for the appropriate games that states "While bomb bags are not mentioned in The Legend of Zelda, Link can purchase the ability to carry more bombs from the Old Man found in certain areas.", or something like that, along with where to find the upgrades. Does that sound like a good idea?--Fierce Deku (talk) 06:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Kirby Series Is the section about the bomb copy-ability in Kirby games really necessary? Bombs appear as items and weapons in tons of video games, and I seriously doubt the copy ability was really made to reference the bombs in the Zelda series. HH 18:16, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :Just posting this to get this issue back on Wiki Activity, since nobody responded after the initial post. HH 21:03, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow, must've missed that. And I definitely see your point. I think people saw Kirby's pointed-ish hat and thought "Oh, another Zelda reference" even though it's not really the same at all. I'm okay with taking it out. —'Ceiling Master' 21:35, November 26, 2014 (UTC)